20 minutos
by LunnVic
Summary: Fye acaba de hablar con Yuuko, y acaba de recibir una llamada de Tomoyo para que acuda junto a ella y Kurogane. Spoilers de todo el manga. Shonen-ai, supongo. OneShot.


_En fin. El segundo KuroFye. Manda huevos que haya tardado casi una semana en escribirle cuando el proyecto iba sólo a ser una viñeta y acabó en un pedazo de Honesto de 8 hojas (sí, para mí e smucho, ¿vale?). Además no me ha gustado mucho cómo me ha quedado, pero lo subo porque si no lo hago, reviento._

_Me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo. El problema de sentirse realmente identificado con un personaje es intentar manejarlo tal y como tú lo harías si no has pasado esas situaciones. El resultado es que te lo acabas inventando y te queda la sensación de que está fatal no, lo siguiente. O quizá es que no sé cómo ******** manejar a Kurogane, será todo lo cuadriculado que queráis, pero a mi me lleva por el camino de la amargura. Ojalá tuviese alguien al oído que me dijese "¡esto no lo haría ni de coña!". En fin. Ya me he enrollado bastante._

_Sigo con el problema de comas, ambientaciones y párrafos y blablablabla… ya lo corregiré algún día XD._

**Disclaimer:**_ Tanto Kurorín como Fye, como el resto de personajes nombrados pertenecen a las CLAMPs y a su manga Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**20 minutos.**

Quizá había demasiadas cosas de las que hablar.

Mokona seguía dormida aún habiendo cortado la conexión con Yuuko hacía unos minutos, y no me sentía con ganas de despertarla. Fuera, la noche presentaba la típica frescura que empieza a removerse en el aire cuando comienza el verano. O puede que en aquel mundo siempre fuese primavera. Kurogane nunca me había hablado de su mundo, así que aún estando en él me parecía como otro cualquiera.

-Eh, Syaoran –susurré cuando llegué a la base del enorme y florido cerezo.

Lo vi volverse en lo alto y saltar. La princesa seguía protegida entre las ramas del árbol, dormida. Syaoran esperó a que hablase.

-¿Crees que puedes quedarte con Mokona? –le dije, tendiéndole a la criatura. Mokona se revolvió un poco al pasar de unos brazos a otros, pero no se despertó-. Iba a dejarla dentro, pero no encuentro a nadie que me diga dónde están nuestras habitaciones.

Syaoran sonrió:

-Perdona, creo que fue culpa mía. Les dije que yo me quedaría con la princesa Sakura, y que seguramente tú te quedarías velando a Kurogane. Lo dieron por hecho, creo.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Nunca había subestimado a ninguno de los dos niños. Ellos dos sabían mucho más de lo que les habíamos querido ocultar. Al fin y al cabo, después de tanto tiempo viajando los cinco juntos y de pelear espalda contra espalda, poco había que no supiésemos los unos de los otros. El amor entre la princesa y el arqueólogo estaba claro, a simple vista podías ver el fuerte lazo que los unía sin necesidad de verles hablar.

Igual que yo veía su amor, ellos dos veían el nuestro.

-No te preocupes. Era mi plan, si no fuese porque la princesa Tomoyo tomó mi lugar.

-Kurogane estará feliz de volverla a ver. A la _suya_ –comentó.

No contesté. Realmente no me gustó cómo sonó ese posesivo.

-¿Sigue dormido?

No me dio tiempo a contestar. En ese momento, una pequeña mujer vestida con un sencillo kimono pardo irrumpió en el patio a pequeños pasitos.

-¿Es usted el hechicero? –preguntó.

Asentí. Ella hizo una reverencia tan pequeña como sus pasos:

-La princesa Tomoyo me ha mandado en su busca.

Volví a asentir, y me grabé su kimono en la memoria, comprendiendo que ese color y esa forma era el uniforme de los sirvientes. Comencé a seguirla.

-Fye –llamó el chico. Me volví.

Nos quedamos mirando un momento, y luego él bajó la vista hacia Mokona. Supe lo que me iba a preguntar antes incluso de oírlo, pero no le contesté aún.

-Has hablado con Yuuko, ¿verdad?

-Claro.

Volvió a mirarme, de nuevo con esa expresión extremadamente seria para un chico de su edad.

-Y le has pedido algo.

-Claro.

-… y le has prometido algo a cambio.

-¿Alguna vez no fue así? –repliqué.

Torció el gesto y desvió la vista. La sirvienta seguía esperando detrás de mí.

-Syaoran –alzó la vista hacia mí-. Kurogane y yo siempre estaremos debiéndonos algo el uno al otro. Él me ha salvado la vida dos veces. Primero cedió su mortalidad junto con su sangre, y luego su brazo. No puedo devolverle su tiempo de vida, pero si puedo recuperar su brazo, ten por seguro que pagaré el precio.

Él asintió, y sonreí:

-Tranquilo, Yuuko es justa. No he dado de más.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, y me dejé guiar entonces por la sirvienta al interior del palacio. Era realmente grande, pero sobrio e imponente. Todo lo contrario al castillo de Ashura, con miles de adornos aquí y allá. Como siempre, a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado era más refinado y delicado que lo del ninja.

Finalmente llegamos ante una puerta corredera bastante grande, quizá al otro lado del edificio. La sirvienta volvió a hacer la reverencia y se fue por donde había venido.

Estaba pensando en si pasar o no cuando oí la fina voz de la princesa pidiendo que entrase. No dudé.

Igual que no dudé al entrar, no pensé en absolutamente nada cuando lo vi despierto. Avancé hacia él, sin prestar apenas atención a la princesa Tomoyo. Había creído que estaría más tiempo dormido. Pero allí estaba, bien despabilado y con el ceño fruncido, como siempre. Me esforcé por no mirar al lugar donde la tela caía bruscamente, allí donde debía estar su brazo derecho.

Cuando llegué a su altura me paré. No me senté junto a ellos. Él continuaba con el ceño fruncido, mirándome a la vez que yo lo miraba a él. En ese momento sentí una gran necesidad de hacer miles de cosas a la vez, que iban desde gritarle, a perder todo el respeto a la princesa y lanzarme a hacer otro tipo de cosas.

-Hey… –comenzó, pero no lo oí.

Evidente, hice lo último que se me pasó por la cabeza y lo que más energía de golpe me gastaba. Creo que cuando le golpeé la cara me hice más daño yo en la mano, pero sólo ver la expresión de incomprensión que se le dibujó ya me hizo sonreír. Hasta Tomoyo escondió una pequeña risita tras la enorme manga de su kimono.

-¡Oye! –protestó.

Sonreí aún más. Con ese tipo de sonrisa que había llegado a pensar que no volvería a mostrar. Lo mejor de todo era que notaba cómo mis músculos me pedían esa sonrisa, me lo pedía el corazón, no la mente o la necesidad de mentir. ¡Sonreía porque quería!

-Te la debía, Kuro-sama –sólo dije, y supuse que entendería. Porque todo tenía un precio para nosotros. Siempre había que pagar por cada cosa que hacíamos el uno por el otro. Por el momento, quise hacerle creer que el pago por sacarme de mi propio mundo y salvar mi vida eran ese puñetazo y esa sonrisa. Sabía que le bastaba eso. Si él quería ser sencillo, de acuerdo, pero yo no lo sería por repetición.

-Idiota… –le oí susurrar.

De verdad. De verdad, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Entonces… –la princesa Tomoyo arrancó a hablar de nuevo. Me costó volver a prestarla atención y, para mi egoísta satisfacción, a Kurogane también-. Volveré junto a la princesa Sakura. Sus heridas no han sanado aún y debo vigilar la energía que desprende el cerezo sobre ella.

Para cuando Kurogane quiso protestar, su princesa ya se había levantado con la elegancia que la caracterizaba y se disponía a salir. Se volvió un momento:

-Eh, Fye. Vigílalo por mí –y cerró la puerta tras ella. Esa última sonrisa suya había completado la frase con un clarísimo "… ahora que yo ya no puedo". Creí entender todo ese despliegue de lenguaje corporal, pero me apunté en la mente que debía hablar con ella.

Me volví de nuevo hacia él. Había vuelto a sentarse sobre el futón, con el ceño fruncido y completamente recto. Al fin y al cabo, había vuelto a su lugar y debía mostrarse tan duro y mortífero como la fama que tenía allí. En silencio me senté a su lado, en el parqué de madera lacada. Sería él quien me cediese sitio entre las mantas más tarde, cuando se le quitase la frustración por el golpe.

Cuando se dignó a volver a mirarme de reojo, volví a sonreírle:

-¡Hola!

Gruñó, y yo reí. Finalmente se giró del todo hacia mí y me encaró.

-¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó.

-Entero –contesté. Con eso podía decir todo.

No pareció ofenderse. Torció la sonrisa.

-Discrepo –replicó, y se señaló el ojo izquierdo. Comprendí, y reí.

-Bien. A ti te falta un brazo, y a mí un ojo. ¡Podríamos ser el tipo de amigos que lo son sólo porque les faltan partes del cuerpo!

Me fulminó con la mirada, pero supe que por dentro su humor era diferente. Había aprendido a conocerlo como si hubiese sido con él con quien había compartido mi vida y no con Ashura. A veces, cuánto más intentas mentir y esconderte a ti mismo no eres consciente de que sólo te proteges por un lado. Los mentirosos sólo sabemos escondernos ante otros mentirosos. Cuando alguien es demasiado honesto consigo mismo para no necesitar el arte de las falsedades para justificarse, es capaz de captar la falta de honestidad de los demás. O de la inexistencia de ésta, vaya. Kurogane tenía honestidad por los dos, de la misma forma que yo decía todas mis mentiras más las que él no había dicho en toda su vida.

Las mentiras sonríen y la honestidad te mira fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Te duele? –pregunté tras un silencio.

-Me molesta –contestó-. Los curanderos hicieron sus tonterías con ungüentos y palabras raras. Pero al fin y al cabo me falta un brazo, y eso no se cura con cremitas.

Ladeé la cabeza.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –espetó.

Desvié la vista.

-Llevo estudiando magia durante años. No, más que años, durante dos generaciones. Y por mucho que lo he intentado no he sido capaz de aprender a curar.

Bufó:

-Realmente eres un inútil.

Yo sólo sonreí. No era una sonrisa alegre.

-Pero puedo parar el dolor. Junto con los ungüentos de tu mundo supongo que te podría durar anestesiado hasta bien entrada la mañana…

Pareció pensárselo un momento. Sabía que ahora estaba decidiendo entre mostrarse fuerte y resistir el dolor o ceder y poder dormir tranquilamente aquella noche.

-Bien, hazlo.

Alargué las manos hacia él. No solía necesitar cercanía para usar mi magia, pero siempre había tenido problemas con los hechizos curativos y sucedáneos de éstos, así que cuanto más cerca estuviese de la herida, mejor.

Al final, mis manos acabaron directamente apoyadas en su kimono, y él me miró con una ceja alzada. No le devolví la vista mientras mi mente veía claramente el músculo y los tendones que debía adormecer. Kurogane no dejaba de mirarme ni un solo segundo.

Cuando terminé, fruncí el ceño.

-Creo que se me ha ido la mano y he dormido más zona de la inicial, pero no creo que sea realmente un problema…

Cuando iba a retirar las manos de su hombro, él las interceptó con la única mano que le quedaba. Podría librarme del agarre, pero no lo hice. Al contrario, fue ese el momento que elegí para acercarme a él y abrazarlo. Rodearle con mis brazos y esperar a que él hiciese lo mismo. Y allí estaba su mano, recorriendo cada uno de los huesos de mi espalda.

Fui capaz de separarme de él unos momentos más tarde. Estaba bien, ni le dolía ni le dolería y estaba despierto. Yo no pintaba absolutamente nada más allí. Además, sabía que pronto empezaría el escrutinio. Él siempre decía que no le interesaba mi pasado, pero era quien hacía las preguntas más difíciles. Hasta ahora me había bastando con mentirle, pero después de haber estado cara a cara con Ashura nada volvería a ser tan fácil.

Volvió a retener mis manos al intentar levantarme. Había sido demasiado lento, y volví a sentarme. Deslicé la vista hasta sus pupilas lentamente, no quería mirarlo.

-He matado a Ashura –dijo.

No desvié la vista, no hice ni un gesto. Había dejado de llorar por su muerte en el momento exacto en el que otra posible muerte me había preocupado aún más, y eso era lo que me había hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas y replantearme desde el principio otras totalmente nuevas.

Como el hecho de que ya no tenía ninguna razón para querer morir.

Vi que iba a volver a repetir la misma frase, y me adelanté.

-No te voy a mentir –alzó una ceja. Qué irónico. Un mentiroso diciendo que no va a hacer aquello a lo que es adicto-. Quería a Ashura. Lo amaba. E incluso hubiera dado tu vida si él me lo hubiera pedido. Lo viste.

Asintió. Lo habíamos vivido. Habíamos intentado matarnos el uno al otro simplemente porque era una orden de mi rey.

-Pero tras tu vida, la suya y la mía hubieran sido destruidas –terminé.

Siguió sin decir nada, y realmente no había mucho más que decir. Si yo lo hubiera matado, si su vida se hubiese escapado entre mis manos y yo fuera el causante, entonces lo habría comprendido todo demasiado tarde, y habría odiado a Ashura más de lo que lo había amado.

Sólo entonces podría haber cumplido el deseo de mi rey.

Sólo entonces podría haber escapado sin ayuda del mundo de Celes.

Y sólo entonces se cumpliría mi antiguo deseo de terminar con mi propia vida. Porque nada y absolutamente nada, en cualquiera de los mundos, podría paliar la pérdida de Kurogane. Y ya no tendría sentido continuar con los ojos abiertos.

-He matado a tu rey –repitió aún así-. Si tú hubieses matado a mi princesa, no seguirías aquí.

Sonreí.

-Si tu princesa hubiese intentado matarte, tampoco seguiría aquí.

-Pero te odiaría.

-¿Me estás preguntando que si te odio?

Nuevamente, no contestó. La sonrisa se mantenía en mi rostro, y no quería borrarla. A pesar del tema de conversación, estábamos relajados. Él sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla.

-No, no te odio. Digamos que al final te he cogido un poco de cariño. Me refiero a que no creo que te vayas cortando partes del cuerpo por cualquier mago vampírico que pase por delante, así que supongo que hasta me caes algo bien –volví a reír ante su expresión-. Para consolarte, mejor piensa que es tu sangre quien me cae bien, y no tú.

El discurso había conseguido distraerle justo hasta el momento en el que mencioné la sangre. Sentí su alarma incluso antes de que la mostrase.

-Sangre –repitió, como si no hubiera oído jamás la palabra.

Mierda. Me eché hacia atrás. Podía bromear con ello todo lo que quisiera mientras no mantuviese el pensamiento de beber mucho tiempo en la mente. Entonces la sed podía llegar a atravesar cualquier límite y hacerme olvidar que, en realidad, no _necesitaba_ su sangre.

-En Infinity te negaste a beber los últimos días –gruñó. Le fulminé con la mirada mientras me levantaba y me alejaba de él. Ésta vez no me lo impidió-. Y ahora no está Sakura para vendarme cuando te vas, mago.

-Puedo vivir bastantes días más sin beber –protesté.

-No –espetó-. Ya llevas suficientes.

Y entonces se dio cuenta. No era exactamente porque no quisiese beber su sangre por lo que había querido evitar el tema. Era precisamente porque él no tenía medios para dármela en aquellos momentos. No había espadas cerca, ni brazo para empuñarlas. Ningún medio para abrirse heridas y amenazarme, y yo no sería quien le hiriese en mi beneficio.

Se quedó mirando su brazo un momento, perdido.

Recuerdo que iba a decir algo, algo a medio camino entre una broma, un reproche y una palabra absurda de ánimo. Pero tanto sus ojos como sus ideas fueron más rápidas que mis palabras o todas las acciones que podría haber hecho en esos segundos.

Al mismo tiempo, nuestros ojos se posaron en los botecitos de cristal que contenían los ungüentos para su herida. Al segundo siguiente, yo le gritaba y él golpeaba con fuerza los recipientes de vidrio, una y otra vez. Los fragmentos rotos atravesaban la piel de sus dedos y quedaban allí olvidados hasta que un nuevo golpe los hacía salir despedidos.

Sentí unas ganas horribles de golpearlo también, por idiota.

-¿Puedes beber de aquí? –preguntó, enseñándome la mano mientras se libraba de los trocitos de cristal aún clavados. Pequeñas heridas pero profundas poblaban su piel.

Me quedé atónito. Había creído que era un ataque de frustración al darse cuenta seriamente de que le faltaba un brazo, y no para buscar un medio para hacerme ver su sangre. Me enfureció aún más.

-Eres estúpido –comencé.

-Bien –lo tomó como un "no".

Conociendo su objetivo, podría haberle parado esta vez. Me dí la vuelta automáticamente al ver el movimiento de su mano hacia su cuello, algo brillante entre sus dedos. Yo ya lo había decidido, y no bebería esa noche. Me encaminé a la puerta intentando no respirar hondo para que el olor no me llegase. Aunque llegó.

Me quedé parado ante la puerta, mirando fijamente su superficie. No avancé más. Un segundo después miré hacia atrás. Siempre la misma amenaza, quizá no era lo suficientemente original para inventar cualquier otro pretexto para que me alimentase de él, o quizá era que sabía tan bien como yo que aquel método era efectivo.

Me miró a los ojos, pero yo a él no. Miré el hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por su cuello hasta parar en la tela blanca del kimono. Por lo menos no se había comportado como un salvaje y había sabido rasgar lo justo para no ser realmente un corte realmente peligroso. Imaginé que incluso estaba sonriendo por dentro, aquel estúpido ninja.

-Tienes… como veinte minutos para salvarme la vida –comentó, tranquilo-. Ojo por ojo, o algo así.

Me volví a dar la vuelta y abrí la puerta. Me costaba alejarme. No sólo por la sangre, si no por el hecho de que era el perfecto chantajista. Además, seguramente ni le doliese el corte gracias a mi hechizo.

Veinte minutos. Tenía gracia. Era un ignorante si creía que tardaría veinte minutos en desangrarse. Era una herida pequeña, pero no dejaba de ser una zona importante. Diez… quince minutos. No supe cuántos de ellos pasé mirando el pasillo y con la puerta a medio abrir.

Finalmente me venció la preocupación. Me di la vuelta y avancé hacia él. Volví a sentarme en el parqué y tomé la mano herida. Quise tapar con las mías cada corte para no verlos y besé cada uno de ellos mientras se me iba pegando su sangre en los labios. Coloqué su mano en mi regazo y me incliné al fin hacia su cuello.

Supongo que poca gente tiene la oportunidad de pensar qué se siente exactamente al beber sangre sabiendo que es eso lo que te permite seguir viviendo. Aún menos gente carece de colmillos para tomarla. Y aún menos, creo yo, tiene una víctima dispuesta a cortarse el cuello durante el tiempo que haga falta para mantenerte vivo. Por un lado ese pensamiento me agradaba. Por otro, me aterrorizaba por completo.

No había otra forma de hacer aquello, así que comencé a deslizar la lengua lo más lejos de la herida que pude, tomando aquello que se había derramado y siguiendo el camino hacia ella. Con la lengua toqueteé los bordes afilados de la herida como si ella misma fuese un arma. Fui perdiéndome mientras iba grabando la forma de la herida y el líquido que emanaba de ella se colaba entre mis dientes. El primer trago siempre era fácil, siempre creía que podía controlarme.

En el segundo empezaba a morder, y aquella vez no fue una excepción. Solté su mano herida y rodeé su cuello y hombro para atraerlo hacia mí. No era fácil esperar a un nuevo latido para obtener sangre, y mordía. Mordía porque creía que obtendría más sangre aún sin ser cierto. Él no dijo nada, sólo apoyó la mano en el suelo para frenar el impulso y no caer al suelo. Podía sentir cómo su sangre me hablaba, se deslizaba por cada vena y arteria de mi cuerpo habiendo sido parte del suyo, me contaba quién era la persona de la que me estaba alimentando, una y otra vez. Su sangre me decía que podría quedarse vacío por mí. Que me la daría toda si fuera necesario. Me gustaba oír eso, y tomaba aún más sangre.

Me decía que no me tenía miedo, que no tenía miedo y que se sentía feliz de estar en su mundo. Que estaba preocupado por Sakura, y por las cosas que Tomoyo soñaba y no decía. Que le dolía cómo se había vuelto nuestro Syaoran, y el no haber estado ahí para mantener mi ojo en su sitio. Que aún no sabía cómo actuar con el Syaoran real. Que a veces se preguntaba cuántos de nosotros éramos reales, o si habría algún clon vengativo o gemelo muerto más. Que no había matado a Ashura por odio, si no por necesidad. Que no me pediría perdón por su muerte. Que me sacó de allí por las cosas que nunca diría.

Ah… me decía tantas cosas su sangre, y tan poco él…

Cuando sentí que me asfixiaba en las voces del cálido líquido, me separé de su cuello. Alcé la vista hacia él. Me costó volver a hablar, pues las últimas gotas de su sangre aún borboteaban en mi garganta.

-¿Puedo ya llamar a alguien? –pregunté, pasando los dedos por encima de la herida ahora limpia y aún brillante con mi saliva. Ahora parecía inofensiva, pero sabía que si no venía alguien rápido volvería a sangrar.

-No hace falta –contestó-. Syaoran ya avisó de esto.

No contesté. En aquello sí que les había subestimado. Había pensado que podía esconderles durante todo el tiempo que me quedaba con ellos la forma en que me alimentaba del ninja, y del estado de éste tras la comida.

Mientras esperábamos a ese alguien, Kurogane se deshizo de un pedazo de venda del pecho y se la sujetó contra el corte. Todo un despliegue de sensatez para tratarse de él, vaya. Lo vi inclinarse hacia mí, y alcé la vista. Me miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Sabes? –dijo-. Si sólo te quedases justo así, quieto y callado con esa ropa tres días más, hasta parecerías de aquí.

Me hizo reír. Miré las ropas de su mundo, ligeras y finas, y las comparé con las del mío, gruesas y pesadas. Diferían tanto entre ellas como los propios portadores.

-Me gusta cómo me queda –protesté.

Silencio.

-A mí también –al final.

Ahora fui yo quien me incliné hacia él, y nuestros rostros quedaron muy juntos.

-La princesa Tomoyo también dijo que te gustaría –le sonreí.

-Esa niña…

Lo observé mientras él se alejaba de mí y hacía por recostarse de nuevo en el lecho. No me hubiera perdonado si le hubiese ayudado. Siguiéndole e igual de lento, invadí el terreno de sábanas y me coloqué a su lado, dejándome caer con cuidado contra su pecho. Sentí cómo me rodeaba con su brazo. Esperamos, alertas.

-No parece que venga nadie –comentó.

-Creo que no esperaban que me aprovechase de ti en este estado –respondí con tono ligero, pero no se sentiría culpable por eso.

-¿Era grave?

-No, no salía mucha sangre.

-Bien.

Cerró los ojos. Yo aún no quería cerrar el mío. Me gustaba pensar que la magia que le entregaría a Yuuko al día siguiente estaría a rebosar de todo lo que hubiera visto por última vez. Y por eso no quería dejar de mirarle, hasta que llegase Fuuma no le perdería de vista ni un solo segundo. Él sería lo único de lo que estaría compuesta mi magia. Él llegaría al día siguiente con el radiante brazo nuevo de Kurogane, así que aquella era la última noche para mi magia. Mañana mi vista sería otra. Más tenue, quizá más borrosa, pues los magos teníamos muy buena visión… mientras fuésemos magos. Y yo sólo veía con mis pupilas de vampiro cuando peleaba o comía.

Al final, él notó mi mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?

Le miré unos minutos más con toda la intensidad que pude, imaginando que mi magia se impregnaba de él. Luego, simplemente le besé. No lo besaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, allá en Tokio antes de cualquier transformación.

Mañana perdería todo lo que había sido durante casi milenios, dejaría de ser el mago, como ya había dejado de ser gemelo de alguien unas horas antes. ¿Cuánto cambiaría? ¿Me arrepentiría?

No. No creo. Aquella sería la última noche en la que yo sería yo.

Su mano comenzó a deslizarse bajo la tela de mi kimono.


End file.
